Never Say Goobye
by AnubisYacker
Summary: "You Know He Loved You, Right Maddy?" Was The Last Words Maddy Heard Before Stopping Her One True Love From Leaving. Maddy And Rhydian Are Made For Each Other, But Just As They Realise It, He's About To Leave And Be In His Own Pack With His Family. Will Maddy Be Able To Stop Rhydian Just On Time And Admit Her Feelings?
1. Chapter 1

AnubisYacker here. I would just like to comment on the season finale of Wolfblood. I feel it left it too soon. I would of liked to see more. Here is how I think it should of ended.

Maddy stared out of the square window, looking at the small micro chip which saved her family.

"You know he loved you right Maddy?" Tom asked, looking at his childhood sweetheart. He knew he had lost her to Rhydian, but he wanted her happiness. He wanted her to be happy. Besides, he now has a new sweetheart. Not that he was going to tell her of course.

"I can't just stand here, I can't just watch him go" Maddy mumbled. She couldn't let him leave. She couldn't let him go. He meant to much to her.

"What?" Shannon asked, confused as to what day it was. it had been eventful. Her friend, her best friend, had lied to her all there lives! How could she do that? Shannon was past angry, she was hurt, crushed and most of all. Upset. All these years Maddy had made excuses about why she couldn't look for the beast, when infact. She was the beast.

"I can't just let him leave Shannon!" Maddy shouted, picking up her jacket and heading towards the door, only to be stopped by Emma.

"Where do you think you're going young lady?" Emma asked, standing infront of the door and flicking her short brown hair out of her face.

"I'm going to stop Rhydian!" Maddy said trying to push past her mum softly, but being pushed back.

"You are to stay away from him!" Her father Daniel warned, holding his fresh cup of black coffee. "We've warned you Madeline!"

"He's in our pack! You can't keep me away from him!" by now Maddy was shouting at her parents. They couldn't keep him away. She only had a limited time to follow the scent before it disappeared and she couldn't let that happen.

"You are not going anywhere!" Emma folded her arms as a warning. But Maddy was not just going to stand around. without warning she pushed her parents out of the way violently and out the slightly open door, causing it to swing open and nearly come off the newly screwed in hinges. Everyone stood silently and stared. Maddy had never ever done anything like that before. Tom and Shannon looked at each other and tried not to laugh at the way Maddy's parents stood, there mouths agape. "MADELINE YOU COME BACK HERE!" Emma boomed, running out of the house without shoes.

After Daniel processed what had happened he stepped backwards and darted out of the room at gwolf speed. Shannon and Tom looked out the window at Emma and Dan running at top speed at, now out of site Maddy.

"Do we go after them?" Shannon asked curiously, feeling very awkward at her and Tom.

"DUH!" Tom began. "I ain't missing this!" with that, Tom ran after the other three with Shannon close behind.

By now, Maddy was half way through the woods following Rhydian's scent. She jumped over logs, twigs and rocks following her nose. She could feel the scent getting stronger, and stronger. Until finally she saw him. He was walking with his mum and brother. She dared to stop for a second and stared at him.

"RHYDIAN!" she screamed, hoping she was loud enough for him to hear. A smile appeared on his face as he heard the faint call. Even though he could see his mother was annoyed, he couldn't just ignore her.

"I need to say goodbye" Rhydian said to her, hoping she would understand. Hoping she would see what he needed to do.

"Goodbyes are for humans!" Ceri spat, tugging on Rhydian's cream coat. "You are a wild wolfblood now. Except it" Rhydian fought to take just one step further away, knowing that if he could, he would be able to go further. But he couldn't. He couldn't step one step further away, from her. He turned on his heels slowly and stared at her deeply, looking for any affection. Seeing her face full of sadness he smiled at her, holding his arms out to her and stepping closer. Maddy darted as fast as she could, sprinting up to him. As she came a few inches away she was grabbed by her waist and pulled backwards, being held at a tight grip.

"LET ME GO!" Maddy screamed, kicking her legs and trying to release herself.

"You broke my order Madeline!" Daniel shouted, dragging her backwards. "YOU ARE HAVING NOTHING TO DO WITH HIM!"

"GET OFF HER!" Rhydian warned stepping forward and pulling Maddy free of her fathers grip. Maddy darted straight into Rhydian's arms as he held her protectively. It was a proper love moment for the.

"You stay out of this Wildy!" Daniel growled taking a step towards the young teens . "You have no idea how much trouble you have caused for us!"

"It's better then being a tame!" Ceri cut in, standing forward and grasping Maddy by the hair. she yanked her back violently.

"MUM! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Rhydian boomed. How could his mum do this? What was she thinking!

"I'm teaching these tames a lesson in being wild!" Ceri snapped pulling at Maddy's brown hair with great force, making Maddy bend down to Ceri's level. The anger rushing through Maddy was unbelievable, but she fought to stay human.

"Just let her go mum!" Rhydian's eyes flashed a yellow colour, as well as Emma and Daniel.

"Things are about to get ugly" Shannon whispered to Tom, who nodded and backed away slowly.

"Give me one good reason why I should let her go Rhydian? Why should I let her live to see another full moon?"

"Because-because" Rhydian stuttered, looking at the tears running down Maddy's cheek. "BECAUSE I LOVE HER!"

Silence filled the green filled as the words the young wolf had said sunk in.

"You-you what?" Ceri stuttered, realising Maddy of her grip. "You love, a tame?"

"I always have" Rhydian said softly, wiping a piece of hair out of Maddy's face. "And I always will!". Dan stepped out to speak but was pulled back by Emma, who shook her head gently.

"Dan, look at them. Remind you of anyone?" Emma asked smiling at them. "That was as all those years ago remember?" Dan's face softened as he chuckled under his voice and smiled.

"Sure was" Dan whispered into Emma's ear. "You coming home Rhydian? It's hog roast!" Rhydian chuckled and looked deep into Maddy's eyes, leaning in to kiss her.

"NO!" Rhydian's mum shouted, within a millisecond she was in her wolf form and jumping for Maddy and Rhydian.

Rhydian pushed Maddy protectively as Ceri hit him with great force, knocking him to the ground.

"Rhydian!" the others shouted, trying to rush in and help the poor boy. Rhydian attempted to push the angry, brown wolf off of him but it was no use.

"Someone help him!" Maddy screamed trying to rush and help him, but being held back by Shannon. By now, Rhydian was being attacked by the wolf. He was just conscious. "MAM HELP HIM!" Ceri was biting and scratching at Rhydian's arms and face as he tried to fight her off weakly. Dan pushed Ceri off with great force and snarled at her.

This wasn't going to end well.

CHAPTER 2 SOON! BYE!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! This is chapter 2! I hope you enjoyed Chapter 1! Here it is! Enjoy my little Wolfies! Oh, and I'm on twitter! I'm AimeeKellyArmy!

Chapter two

Growling filled the area as Daniel and Ceri fought as wolves. Maddy pushed herself away from her friend and rushed to Rhydian's side in his aid, kneeling beside him and checking him over. He had a huge cut along his forehead, just above his eyebrows , a small cut on his cheek. That's all she could see from how she was positioned. She could feel his chest going up and down gently, but he didn't open his eyes at all. He didn't move any muscles, he remained still.

"Rhydian, Rhydian can you hear me?" Maddy asked, begging that he would just let a smile escape his lips and open his eyes. but nothing happened. He just lay, lifeless.

"Is-Is he o-okay?" Shannon stuttered, kneeling next to Maddy. Maddy just stared gravely at Rhydian's wounds.

"Does he look okay Shan?" Tom spat, rolling his eyes. "Mrs S what do we do?" Emma was in a trance like state, looking at the fighting animals in horror. "Mrs S?"

"What?" Maddy's mother said annoyed that she'd been disturbed.

"What do we do with Rhydian? He needs to see a doctor! I can call my mum!"

"No Tom! She'll see his blood. Tell me, how fast can you run?" Emma turned to face Tom, a glistening look in her eye.

"I don't know, besides Rhydian, I'd say I'm the quickest in the year. Why?" he knew what was coming. He would have to run.

"You, need to run back to the house and bring up the car while I help dan!"

"I haven't past my test yet! I don't even know how to drive!"

"You need to try Tom! We can't move Rhydian too far! And I have to help Daniel! Please!" Emma pleaded, giving him a saddened look. Tom sighed, taking on his challenge.

"Where's the keys?" Tom asked, a smile appearing on his face.

"On the kitchen counter!"

"I'm coming!" Brin cut in, standing between the two.

"You are going to get out of here! You're on our territory!" Emma shouted sternly.

"He can't go on his own! From what Rhydian told me earlier he's not the smartest guy!"

"Pardon?" Tom asked, slightly offended.

"And I need to help my brother!" Emma looked at the small boy, seeing the plead in his eyes. sighing, she nodded.

"Fine! Go with Tom, but if I hear you have touched anything in my home I will lock you in the cellar, do I make myself clear?" Brin nodded and sped into the woods, Tom chasing quite far behind. As soon as they left Emma's side, she ran over to Dan and Ceri and stood between them, making them calm slightly.

"NOW BOTH OF YOU STOP!" Emma hissed, staring Ceri in the eye as she transformed back into a human. "LOOK WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!" Emma pointed to Rhydian on the floor with a crying Maddy and Shannon beside him. Ceri stopped growling and looked at the boy. Utter disgust in herself. What had she done? She ran straight for Rhydian but was blocked by Shannon.

"You get away from him!" she said bravely, proud she'd even got that far.

"Let me see my son human!" Ceri said, clenching her teeth together. She loved her son, honestly she did! Not that she showed it. Shannon backed down, turning away from her.

"You think you have the right to call him you're son?" Maddy mumbled under her breath, loud enough for Ceri to hear.

"What did you just say to me?"

"You have no right to call him your son! You abandoned him an now you think you can take him away!" she tried not to raise her voice at the sick boy. The tension built between them as they stared at each other, until Rhydian let out a cough and Maddy's attention switched back to him.

"Where's Tom?" Shannon asked Emma, who was helping Daniel to his feet.

"He's gone with Rhydian's brother to get the car, shouldn't be too long!" Emma assured her.

"Come on human! Keep up!" Brin called behind him, Tom was too far behind. It was easy to run. Tom was just slow. That was all.

"My names Tom remember!" a trailing Tom shouted back, annoyed.

They soon arrived at the house and Tom darted inside while Brin jumped into the unlocked truck and looking around. what was this mechanical machine he was in. A black piece of rope like material was beside the small seat.

Tom rushed into the house, the door still wide open and into the kitchen, picking up the keys and running out again, jumping into the truck.

"right, you can do this!" Tom assured himself, turning on the engine. "You can do this Tom, you can drive a truck!"

"When you have quite finished moaning 'Tom', can you move this mechanical beast!" Brin said, still admiring the inside of the truck.

"Right!" Tom said turning on the engine. "Let's home dads one lesson around the parking lot pays off!" he pushed him foot down, making him shoot backwards into a clothes pole.

"Nice going!" Brin said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "Go forward!" with that, Tom sped forward onto the road through the woods.

"Come ON TOM!" Maddy shouted impatiently as Tom sped onto the feild at extreme speed, only managing to just stop in front of the rest of them.

"That... WAS AMAZING!" Tom shouted, jumping out of the truck.

"Wish I could say the same!" Brin got out of his side and looked around.

"Okay, Maddy get Rhydian's arms and Dan get his legs! Tom can you open the boot?" Emma asked, everyone did as they were told as they put Rhydian in the boot of the car and laid him down, Maddy sitting beside him. Shannon and Tom hopped into the backseat whilst the parents sat in the front.

"ceri stood in front of the vehicle and snarled.

"Give me back my son!" she demanded.

"Ceri, unless you want your son to die, then get out of the way now!" Dan called out of the window, reversing and heading into the woods.

As they pulled up outside the house everyone jumped out and helped Rhydian to the back spare room.

"Okay, I need you all to go sit down okay?" Dan asked, rushing the kids to the living room. "me and youtr mum know what we're doing here!". Maddy reluctantly stood in the living room and paced around for at lease two hours.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! Its AnubisYacker here! This is the final chapter to my alternate ending! Thinking of writing a sequel though, thoughts?

Here it is.

Chapter 3

After what seemed like 2 years, Emma walked out of the spare room and down the stairs.

"Is he okay?" Maddy asked as soon as she walked through the door to the living room.

"Why don't you go see for yourself?" Emma teased, hoping to get a small smile, but in return being pushed past as Maddy ran up the stairs. Maddy had never ran up the stairs so fast, she tripped on the middle step, bashing her knee against the wooden staircase and letting out a painful moan, but carried on running.

She stopped outside the door, hesitating whether to go in or not.

"I can smell you Maddy" Rhydian mumbled, only to hear a laugh and her walk through the door. He had a few stitches in his forhead and some down the side of his stomach. She tilted her head as she looked at him. Even with all the cuts and bruises, he still looked attractive. "When you've quite finished staring at me, hi!" Rhydian had his eyes closed, but could sense her. Maddy grinned and walked over to him lying in the large bed. Family members would stay in here when they visited. She walked around the bed to the side he wasn't laying on and sat on it, crossing her legs.

"Hey" she said shyly, turning her head away. Rhydian's eyes opened slightly as he let out a cough and turned his head so he could look at her.

"What's up?" Rhydian joked, lifting his hand up and stroking her cheek.

"You blooming idiot! You could've been killed!" Maddy spat, pushing his hand away. She was mad at him. She needed to show it, but her straight face turned into a smile as he poked her chest.

"Well I'm sorry for saving your life Madeline!" Rhydian said sarcastically.

"Sorry, if I wouldn't have chased you this wouldn't have happened!"

"I'm glad you came for me, there was something I had to give you anyway" Rhydian flushed a crimson colour as she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Really? And what would that be?" Rhydian arched his in hand, signalling her to come closer. Happily, she moved closer and closer towards his face until she could feel his warm breath on her face. As soon as the ends of there noses were an inch from each other a cough filled the room, making them jump back.

That cough was Shannon's as she walked through the door, making Maddy and Rhydian go red in the face.

"Sorry was I interrupting something?" Shannon asked innocently looking at Rhydian and Maddy's faces and feeling guilty.

"What's up Shan?" Maddy sighed, looking at Shannon.

"I was just seeing if Rhydian's okay that's all, it was a big attack!" Shannon said.

"Well as you can see I'm fine, not gonna let some phsyco kill me off!" Rhydian joked, getting a few giggles from Shannon. "And, thanks for helping me, both of you" Rhydian looked at the door. "OH, AND YOU TOM!" Shannon and Maddy burst out laughing as Tom walked in nervously.

"Sorry, I was just erm-well I was just erm- oh nevermind" Tom spluttered looking at Rhydian embarrassingly. "Shannon, do you not think we should leave them alone to y'know, like make out now?" by now Shannon was laughing hysterically, Rhydian went pale in pure embarrassment and Maddy covering her face with her sleeves.

"Tom, that was a bit far fetched don't you think?" Shannon asked grabbing Tom's hood and pulling him out. "See you in a bit?"

"Definitely!" Maddy smiled, peering around the door until they were out of sight.

"Take two?" Rhydian joked, letting a chuckle escape his lips.

"Why not?" Maddy said, leaning in once more. They were so close, so close, until…

"Maddy, do you want a bacon sandwich?" Emma asked walking in the room. Maddy and Rhydian had already pulled away at a fast speed.

"No thanks Mam, I'm fine!" Maddy answered.

"Okay then, what about you Rhydian? Up for it?" a huge grin appeared on Rhydian's face.

"B-Bacon? As In real bacon?" He asked, making Maddy and Emma giggle.

"Yes Rhydian, real bacon!"

"Then yes!" Rhydian said loudly, before stopping. "Please!" he added.

"Coming right up!" Emma walked out and back down the stairs.

"Right" Rhydian began. "Third time lucky?" He asked, swiping a piece of Maddy's hair from her face.

"Third times a charm!" Maddy leaned towards Rhydian, her hands on the bed for support as their lips finally met, clashing together. They smiled, taking it all in.

"Mads, your phones going o-" Daniel was cut off by seeingwhat Maddy and Rhydian were doing. "Erm, never mind then!" Dan pressed the green button. "Erm. Maddy's unavailable at the minute. call back later" With that, Daniel pulled the door shut behind him.

Maddy and Rhydian were in there own world.

Maddy pulled away ad smiled at Rhydian, biting her lip and smiled at him. Rhydian twisted a lock of Maddy's hair in his finger as she wiped top of his wound gently

"You have no idea how long waited for that" he whispered.

"I knew could'nt let you go" Was Maddy's reply.

"I love you Madeline Smith"

"I love you too, Rhydian Morris" Maddy pressed a kiss to his cheek and linked there fingers.

After a few moments of looking at each other Tom ran into the room and slammed the dor.

"Tom? what's wrong?" Rhydian asked the sweaty boy. a shout from Emma answered their question.

"Tom? Why is the washing pole hanging off the back of the truck?" Shannon walked in laughing, as well as Rhydian and Maddy.

"It's not funny!" Tom whispered blocking the door way.

"Yes tom, it is!" Shannon admitted, still laughing. Maddy's mums howl filled the house as she called out.

"Howl with me guys!" Tom called as they all howled together, laughing once more.

And that is it! let me know about having a sequal! Until next time!


End file.
